A Game?
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: Izayoi wants to play a game with Black rabbit... what will happen?


The night had started out normal. They'd had dinner, with Shiroyasha showing up unexpectedly to gossip and try to peek up the girls' skirts. Afterwards, Black Rabbit had bathed with Yo and Asuka, giggling and gossiping like the teenage girls they were. Then she went up to her room, pulled on her flimsy nightgown, and looked forward to a good night's rest before going off for another judging job in the morning.

Her hopes for sleep all washed away, however, when a slice of light pierced the room as her door opened. Black Rabbit sat up abruptedly on her bed in alarm.

With her heightened eyesight and hearing, however, she discovered that it was only Izayoi. Okay, scratch that, that was NOT an only. What was he doing here? Was he here to tease her again? Her lips moulded into a pout, ears perking up. He sat at the foot of her bed, giving her his trademark cocky grin.

"Izayoi-san, what are you doing here? Black Rabbit is trying to sleep- waaahhhh!" she cut herself off as Izayoi jumped on her, forcibly laying her back down with him on top of her, one hand on either side of her head.

"Ohohoho!" Izayoi laughed. "Your face is red~"

"No its not!" she screamed, hands frantically pushing at his chest. Where was her paper fan? Didn't she bring it with her- shit. She'd totally forgotten. It was still on the dining room table. Her face paled slightly, and Black Rabbit wondered what she was to do now. Izayoi was very strong, and she couldn't get him off of her without help.

He began to laugh again, his beautiful blonde hair shaking as he did so. "Black Rabbit, your face is so red!"

"It's not~!" she repeated. So he had come here to tease her after all. What a very Izayoi-like thing to do. "Just leave if you're gonna tease me! I have a job tomorrow!"

"Oh, I'm not here just to tease you, Black Rabbit…" she briefly saw his tongue dart out to lick at his lips, before he suddenly grabbed her hands and trapped them above her head.

She gritted her teeth as she felt her temperature rise. This position was an intimate one, she knew. His body was pressed tightly against hers, leaving her no room at all to move. She was trapped.

"What are you here for, Izayoi-san…?" Black Rabbit asked. He looked at her with amused expression on his face.

"I want to play a Game with you, Black Rabbit-_chan_…" he licked his lips once again, chuckling as he witnessed her cheeks redden for him again.

"A Game? Why didn't you just say so- mmmph!" he cut her off for the second time that night by promptly slamming his lips against hers. Barely containing her surprise, she struggled in his grasp. Izayoi made a grunt of disapproval, and attacked her lips with his teeth. His tongue probed her lips apart, freeing its path into her mouth.

She struggled some more as his tongue rubbed against hers. This was unfamiliar territory for her, and greatly so. She'd always been so caught up with judge and community business that she'd never had time for boyfriends and kissing. But she was glad that at least her first kiss was Izayoi, and not a random guy only wanting to get into her skirt. Like Laius Perseus, from the Perseus incident.

She began to relax as his hands left her wrists and settled on her waist, his mouth changing position in order to deepen the kiss. Black Rabbit found herself kissing him back, and she wrapped her newly freed arms around his neck.

They simultaneously pulled away for air, a sticky trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

"A..About that game?" Black Rabbit asked breathlessly. Izayoi grinned at her, obviously pleased with her reaction to the kiss.

"If you win, I'll do one thing you command me to. If I win… you have to agree to be mine."

Black Rabbit gawked, another blush rising and reddening her face. "But the conditions aren't fair!"

"Oh?" his face came closer to hers, his bright violet irises boring into her deep crimson ones. "You seemed to like that kiss. You'd have more of those if I win the Game~"

"But… but…" she began to stammer, but he silenced her with a quick peck on her kiss-bruised lips.

"I don't want to have come here for nothing, Black Rabbit…" He gave her a puppy dog face that melted her right then and there.

"Alright!" she gulped. "Black Rabbit… accepts the terms and conditions of the game."

Izayoi smiled wolfishly at her, his eyes darkening. "I didn't expect you to accept the game so quickly before asking for the rules, Black Rabbit."

Damn it. First she forgot her fan, now this. What, was she going forget to put on clothes tomorrow morning? Nonetheless, no matter the rules Izayoi gives her, there was no backing out of it now. Black Rabbit bit her lip, and met his eyes again.

"Black Rabbit would like to know the rules of the Game." she managed to say.

He let his lips brush hers briefly before replying. "The rules of the Game, Black Rabbit-chan, are that I have to make you come only using my mouth in under fifteen minutes."

"W-WHAT?!" Black Rabbit gaped. The Geass Roll appeared in front of her, which she hastily signed. Izayoi signed his own contract, and the enchanted parchments disappeared into thin air.

"Time starts… now."

Black Rabbit braced herself. Izayoi's hands tore her silk nightgown off her, and tossed it off to the side. The same treatment went to her plain white cotton panties, and the ruined material joined the silk off the bed.

Izayoi allowed himself a mere five seconds to stare lustfully at her revealed breasts and hips, before he set his mouth upon her.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.

.

.

.

She didn't expect to get ravaged.

She was helpless as he sucked on her nipples, kissed down his way to her womanhood, and furiously licked and sucked. His teethe gnashed on her clit, his hands keeping her legs spread apart as far as they could go.

But she couldn't help every time she trashed around and moaned out his name. She felt shameful for allowing herself to get into this situation, but Izayoi's mouth working against her lower lips just felt too good.

She came quickly. Izayoi gleefully drank her down, and licked whatever was left.

"I won." He said simply.

The expected Geass Roll appeared, stating his victory. He didn't watch as it poofed out of existence, only watching Black Rabbit as she calmed down from her orgasm. He dragged up his body to lay down next to hers, and she neatly rested her head against his chest.

The only thing he said before she fell asleep was:

"See? I told you those sexy legs belonged to me."

… but she'll just hit him for that tomorrow. She was too sleepy.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Wow O_O

This sucked. No pun intended.

I just twisted the rules of the Gift Games a bit in this fic so that what Izayoi's challenge would be valid.

NOTICE TO OTHER FF AUTHORS:

WRITE MORE BLACK RABBIT X IZAYOI FICS. I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS TO WRITE SOMETHING DIRTY ABOUT THEM.

Review, please! :)


End file.
